Héroe
by Lady Sarahi Peverell
Summary: (Traducción) No existen los héroes en este mundo. Solo monstruos. Ella vivió por años sin un héroe y se tuvo que salvar a sí misma, pero ella no era un héroe. Era un monstruo. Parte 2 de la serie Monsters and Heroes.


**Hero**

**by Music_Feeds_My_Soul / Supernatural Crossover Girl**

**Disclaimer:**

Nada de lo siguiente me pertenece. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y este Fanfiction lo es de _Music_Feeds_My_Soul / Supernatural Crossover Girl_, yo solamente me atribuyo la traducción al español con permiso de la autora.

**Resumen:**

No existen los héroes en este mundo. Solo monstruos. Ella vivió por años sin un héroe y se tuvo que salvar a sí misma, pero ella no era un héroe. Era un monstruo. Parte 2 de la serie Monsters and Heroes.

**...o...O...o…**

Recuerda quien había sido ella una vez, las historias que su madre le había contado. En ellas, los monstruos siempre eran derrotados por un héroe. El héroe era justo y nunca fallaba en lo que se proponía.

Pero ella sabía la verdad y se burlaba de las historias. Kama se le unía.

No existen los héroes en este mundo. Sólo monstruos. Vivió sin un héroe por años y tuvo que salvarse así misma… pero ella no era un héroe.

Era un monstruo.

**...o...O...o…**

Vaga, viajando simplemente. Abandona el cuerpo de Anko después de encontrar uno mejor, destruyéndolo no mucho tiempo después. Tiene su chakra y sería una muy mala idea que alguien lo encontrará.

Mientras viaja, se compra cosas para verse más bonita. Su vanidad se había extendido de querer el cuerpo perfecto, a querer que sus nuevos cuerpos fueran hermosos. Mata bandidos y nuke-nin, escogiendo a los mejores y más fuertes como su siguiente huésped, para así poder pagar por su nuevo hábito. Sus cuerpos son elegidos perfectamente, no muy delgados ni muy gordos, fuertes y con una figura decente. Su cara sigue siendo la suya, su chakra espiritual la convierte.

Su odio por las marcas purpuras alrededor de sus ojos causa que compre maquillaje por kilo, para cubrirlas.

Su padre era un monstruo y mientras que ella también lo era, no luciría igual que el.

**...o...O...o…**

Esta un poco sorprendida cuando se topa con la aldea que había visitado no hace mucho tiempo, tonta e inocente. Kama también la reconoce y le susurra en su mente.

Busca, hasta que lo encuentra. Yamato está sentado en una banca, luciendo solitario…

Pobre, pobre chico.

Mientras lo observa, comienza a formar un plan. No es estúpida, más allá de ello. Ella es astuta. Sabe que su cuerpo es débil después de una transferencia, que las últimas veces que lo hizo, tuvo suerte de no morir.

"Oh, Yamato". Habla, tomando un paso hacia el. Él brinca, un árbol obedeciendo su voluntad y atacándola, para su diversión. No tendría que entrenarlo mucho entonces. Detestaba tener que entrenar mocosos, Kabuto había sido el único que le caía bien.

"¿Quién eres?" le preguntó. Es un proceso simple, un genjutsu cubriendo su voz, haciéndola derramar sinceridad y amor.

"Soy tu madrina".

**...o...O...o…**

Kama piensa que Yamato necesita una pocas lecciones en cómo 'mirar más allá de la decepción'. Ella concuerda, pero al final todo sale bien.

Es fácil de manipular a Yamato, para convertirlo en una marioneta. Esta hambriento por afección, ser criado en un orfanato no te da mucho en atención individual. Y el trabajo que su padre realizó en el lo deja susceptible a manipulación mental.

Yamato es un adolescente, pero para ella es solo una marioneta, mientras se somete hacia todos sus caprichos.

**...o...O...o…**

Ella es un monstruo, si. Posee los cuerpos de otras personas y vive en ellos, hasta que el cuerpo se encuentra roto o se aburre. Los cambia entonces y vende el caparazón que una vez había usado. Es una tarea fácil y con Yamato ayudando, es una afable.

Es un monstruo, porque planea quemar una aldea. Es un monstruo, porque sueña con los gritos que provocará. Es un monstruo, porque no le importan las vidas que arruina.

Le corta la cabeza al hombre que estaba molestando a un niño, ojos brillando. Guía al niño a su casa y rastrea a los amigos del hombre, matándolos brutalmente, Yamato los empala en árboles.

Ella es un monstruo, sí; pero aún así el monstruo al que teme, odia y ama más que a nada, no le haría eso a un niño.

Ella es un monstruo, pero no de ese tipo.

**...o...O...o…**

No se encuentra terriblemente sorprendida cuando el ninja enmascarado, él de la masacre de los Uchiha y él del ataque de las nueve colas, se le acerca en un bar. Su chakra es inconfundible y no se ha molestado en esconderlo, demasiado alejada de Konoha como para que realmente le importe.

"Hola Kama". Le dice, sin esconder su voz.

"Hola Obito". Inclina su cabeza, sonriendo.

"Veo que tu nuevo cuerpo no tiene las cuerdas vocales dañadas como el viejo lo hacia". Ella bufa, rodando sus ojos. Chico tonto, pensando que no podía hablar por tanto tiempo.

"Veo que llevas una horrible máscara nueva. ¿Naranja y negro? Qué combinación de colores más horrenda". Él bufa, comprando una bebida. Ella también lo hace y espera a que hablé.

"¿Quieres ver a Konoha arder?" Le pregunta. Ella carcajea y carcajea.

"He soñado con ello por años, Obito". Le da un trago a su bebida, mientras piensa acerca de su pasado. "Ellos me dejaron a la merced de un monstruo".

"¿Sin ningún héroe que te salvará?" Ella se carcajea aún más fuerte, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y atrayendo la mirada de los otros clientes en el bar. Tiene puesto un genjutsu en conjunto con su maquillaje. Su cuerpo nuevo no es tan bonito como había esperado y se había visto forzada a ponerle capas a su trabajo, aún así le gusta el efecto que tiene, tal vez continuaría haciéndolo.

"No existen los héroes, Obito. Sólo monstruos. Solamente que algunos se esconden detrás de palabras bonitas".

**...o...O...o…**

Deidara es a quien ellos sacrifican. Kakuzu es feliz con su recompensa, aún así se pregunta quién es la hermosa mujer que toma su lugar. Ella es muy encantadora con ojos bonitos y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Todos saben que ella usa un genjutsu que cubre su voz y la hace derramar miel. Sin embargo, no es alguien remarcable. Nadie sabe quién es está… Keiko. Ni quien es su hijo, el chico quien la sigue, sin importar que. Ella es demasiado joven como para ser su madre, pero aún así él la llama de esa manera, siguiéndola como un cachorro perdido.

Ella trabaja bien con Sasori, aunque tome un tono juguetón al molestarlo, llamándolo a el y a muchos otros cariño, dejando que ruede de su lengua fácilmente. Cubre a sus oponentes con genjutsus y él usa a sus marionetas para asesinarlos. Yamato, su hijo, también trabaja bien con ellos, matando fácilmente y solo buscando el alago de Keiko, el cual es dado con una sonrisa afilada y a menudo un insulto disfrazado hacia sus habilidades. Y aún así él le sonríe y la sigue. Nadie lo comprende, mientras ella continúa pavoneándose alrededor de ellos.

Es una mujer peligrosa, pero… no tiene un rango, nisiquiera se encuentra en un libro bingo… ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué asesinó a Deidara? ¿Por qué elegirla?

**...o...O...o…**

Las habilidades de Yamato habían crecido y mejorado, al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba. Usa genjutsu para rechazarlo, torturandolo, solamente para disculparse y rogar por su perdón. Es gentil, aún así dura. Cruel, aún así bondadosa. Ella es todo lo que su padre es, pero lo esconde con una sonrisa azucarada y una mano gentil cuando él hace algo bien.

Cuando finalmente crea un árbol, ella le da un genjutsu en forma de un mundo lleno de placer como premio, perfecto para su gozo adolescente. Sasori se pregunta en donde consiguieron tan buena madera y descubre que es excelente para hacer marionetas.

Ella encuentra divertido, que no se de cuenta, que el chakra de Yamato exuda de ella... ni que Yamato puede controlarla.

**...o...O...o…**

Se entera de los exámenes chunin. Kakashi es un peor maestro en este mundo, que en el que ella recuerda. Carcajea al escucharlo, el hecho de que él está tan deshecho por la muerte de Kama, que sigue estando desolado aún tres años después.

Kama también lo encuentra divertido, Keiko ríe junto con las dos, mientras que planean. Akatsuki no es más que un peón. Obito, Tobito, Tobi, lo que sea, es un buen peón. Sabe que él piensa lo mismo de ella y puede que la mire con suspicacia, pero no le importa.

Ya no le importaban los demás, solo se preocupaba por si misma.

**...o...O...o…**

Su cuerpo es terriblemente dañado después de una pelea y nadie piensa que pueda sobrevivir la siguiente semana. Yamato desaparece, mientras ella reposa en la base, ignorando los susurros de Sasori, de Kakuzu quien quiere saber donde es más alta su recompensa.

Su aprendiz regresa con una chica bonita. Tiene ojos rojos y una tonta envoltura alrededor del vestido que la hace reír y reír y reír.

Al parecer, la línea de los Sarutobi ha perdido uno de los recipientes.

Yamato la tira al piso, ignorando las miradas.

"Ella es una maestra en genjutsu, como tu, mamá". Le dice. "No pude encontrar tu libro bingo a tiempo".

"Buen trabajo, Yamato-chan". Ella acaricia su mejilla al mismo tiempo que la ayuda a ponerse de pié. "Muy buen trabajo". Le da la cara a la chica, quien está despierta, pero no se puede mover, sólo escuchar.

"Hola Kurenai-chan, ¿cómo estas?" Ronronea. "¿Te acuerdas de mi?" La chica pelea contra sus amarres, ojos salvajes. "Hm, no, no lo haces. Bueno, te daré una pista, Kurenai-chan. Nunca hablé antes".

"No…" Susurro la chica, mirando. Kama carcajeó y carcajeó, mientras sonreía y sus manos rápidamente hacían los sellos.

**...o...O...o…**

Todos mantienen su distancia después de eso, como ya no se molesta en esconder sus marcas nunca más, a menos que estuviera en una misión. Lo encuentra divertido, mientras descansa hojeando el libro bingo.

"¿Kakuzu estás planeando en ir tras el Eco?" Le pregunta. Kakuzu solo se encoje los hombros.

"Esta en mi lista".

"Si me dejas tomar su cuerpo primero, puedes tenerlo después de que lo cambie". Le ofrece. El señor asiente y nada más es dicho.

**...o...O...o…**

Yamato la ayuda a subyugar a Gaara y lo arrastran hasta Sasori, quien mira la enredadera que se encuentra alrededor de Gaara.

"Mi padre". Es el enunciado casual, uno que Yamato no entiende, pero Sasori cacha.

"¿Mi marioneta?"

"Su primer árbol". Suena un poco como una madre orgullosa ahí, pero no lo nota.

**...o...O...o…**

"Eres un idiota, Kakashi-kun". Se ríe y ríe, ojos desquiciados. Lo enfrenta, escuchando el sonido de la pelea entre Sasori y Sakura en el fondo. Una parte de ella, la parte que aún cree en los héroes, la pequeña parte que Kama no tomó, desea salvarlo, pero a ella no le importa.

"¿Cómo es que soy un idiota?"

"¡Konoha también te traicionó a ti! Y aun así sigues bailando al ritmo de su canción". Replica sonriendo. Un genjutsu había atrapado a Gai y su equipo, con Yamato peleando contra Naruto. "¿Algunas veces no piensas que ellos pudieron haber forzado a tu padre a suicidarse? ¿No te preguntas por que el estaba tan mal? ¿No llorabas algunas veces cuando eras un niño, porque estabas confundido?"

"¿Qu-qué?" Los ojos de Kakashi se agrandaron y tomó un paso hacia atrás. "¿Quién eres tú?"

"¿Enserio, Kakashi-kun?" Ella hizo un puchero. "¡Estoy herida, lastimada es más!" Ella se carcajea, al mismo tiempo que Yamato termina su pelea, creando un árbol que atrape a Naruto. Neji, quien logró escaparse del genjutsus lo observa.

"Sasori está muerto, madre. Lo dice mi marioneta".

"Qué pena, el era un buen hombre con quien hablar". Kama río, dirigiéndose a Kakashi, arrancando el genjutsu de Gai, Lee y Tenten. "¡Los veré pronto; Kakashi-kun, Naruto-kun, Gai-kun!" Se había marchado en el siguiente segundo, su risa resonaba alrededor de ellos.

**...o...O...o…**

Él está muerto. Lo escucha y resuena en su cabeza. Él está muerto. Su padre está muerto.

"¿Sensei?" Le pregunta Kabuto. Él la había rastreado, mientras que ella estaba fuera en una misión con Obito, quien pretendía ser Tobi aún y cuando sólo eran ellos dos. Estaba completamente segura que todo era una máscara.

"¿Quién?" Ya lo sabe, pero tiene que preguntar. Tiene que.

"Uchiha Sasuke".

**...o...O...o…**

Encontrarlo es mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba. Su séquito eran unos ineptos.

Matarlo era mucho más complicado, ella no era un idiota. Él podría haber pasado tres años viviendo bajo la tutela de su padre, pero ella había vivido con el psicópata por la mayoría de su infancia. Ella era mejor que el mocoso.

Se hace pasar por una mesera en un bar y deja caer una pequeña dosis de un paralizante en sus bebidas, uno que actuaba lentamente. Para su entretenimiento, no lo notan. Qué ninjas tan terribles. ¿Qué era lo que su padre les estaba enseñando?

"Sabes, parte de mi quiere agradecerte". Remarca ligeramente, parada sobre él. "Lo odiaba, era un monstruo que arruino mi vida. No sería como soy, si no fuera por él". Ríe sin diversión. "Dile que se joda, cuando lo veas en el infierno, ¿de acuerdo?" Un cuchillo a la garganta es todo lo que toma… y el cuerpo desaparece en una nube de humo.

"¡MIERDA!"

**...o...O...o…**

Ella caza al mocoso, mientras sigue a Obito. Kabuto se queda con ella, completamente obediente. Le jode a Yamato, es demasiado para su secreta diversión. Disfruta orquestar situaciones donde Yamato tiene que luchar por su atención. Es satisfactorio y una buena distracción mientras rastrea a Sasuke.

**...o...O...o…**

"Madre…" Él habla, observando mientras ella inicia sus sellos. "¿Estas segura que deberías? Aún no te has recuperado…" Había sucedido después de un encuentro con un envenenador mientras cazaban a Sasuke, Tobi permitiendolo.

Les daba mucha libertad, por respeto a los viejos tiempos que compartieron.

"Yamato-kun, estoy bien. Ser envenenada no es algo nuevo, cariño". Le dice. "Es mejor cambiar de cuerpo que lidiar con el veneno restante en mi sistema". Kabuto se ríe.

"Cualquier tonto sabe eso".

**...o...O...o…**

Realmente no recuerda nada como esto pasando en el manga, pero lo encuentra entretenido. Se encuentra enfrente de Taka y el equipo de Kakashi, ambos acusándola con la mirada, mientras que Yamato y Kabuto le cuidaban la espalda.

"¡Tu asesinaste a Kama!" gruñe Kakashi, tan pronto como ve a Kabuto, su ojo lleno de furia.

"¿Por qué asesinaría a mi sensei? Aprendí mucho de ella". Kabuto suena tan inocente, que hace a Kama aullar.

"¡La mataste porque delató a Orochimaru!"

"Ella estaba muriendo, ¿por qué me molestaría en matarla?" Kakashi parece… perdido. Confundido. Recogiendo migajas, aferrándose a un odio que no existe.

_Romperlo o no, oh ¿a quién engañó? _Kama sonríe y ronronea una pregunta.

"Kakashi-kun, me hiere que pienses que sería tan descuidada como para dejar que mi propio estudiante me mate". Su sonrisa se hace aún más grande.

"¡NO!¡Estas mintiendo!"

"¿Por qué lo haría?" Se pregunta ruidosamente. "No hay ninguna razón porque. No tengo ningún interés en regresar al infierno que es Konoha". Se remueve su maquillaje, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que la verdad lo golpea en la cara.

"Porque el shock, Kakashi-kun". Ronronea, tomando un paso hacia él, sonriendo. "Deberías de saber que un tonto veneno no me mataría".

"Como pudiste…" Le dice, hombros temblando.

"Konoha me dejó al cuidado de un monstruo, Kakashi-kun". Le susurra al oído. "¿Por qué debería de preocuparme por ellos?"

"Te podría haber salvado, si nos hubieras dicho antes". Dice Kakashi, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Si sólo nos hubieras dicho…"

"Oh, Kakashi-kun, no pudiste nisiquiera salvar a tu padre. ¿Cómo me podrías haber salvado a mi?" Kama carcajea. El jadeo de Kakashi la hace sonreír ligeramente.

"¿Quién eres tú, dattebayo?" Le pregunta Naruto, luciendo molesto. Ella aleja la mirada del rostro de Kakashi y encoje sus hombros.

"Soy el estudiante de tu padre, al igual que Kakashi". Kama lo saluda sin cuidado alguno. Los ojos de Naruto se agrandan la, al igual que los de Kakashi. "¿No lo sabías? Que… pena. Luces igual que Minato-sensei, Naruto-kun".

"¿...Qué?" La voz de Naruto es un susurro en comparación a su carcajada. La voz de Kama se le une y ambas ríen.

"Oh, esto es maravilloso. Pensé que lo estabas abandonando a propósito, Kakashi-kun, pero ¿enterarme que no lo sabías? ¡JA! Al parecer, Konoha sigue siendo igual de cruel que siempre". Ella ríe y Kabuto sonríe, acomodando sus lentes. Palmea la mejilla de Kakashi, sonriéndole, mientras que él la mira directamente.

"¿Quién eres?" Le pregunta Sasuke. "¿Por qué me quieres matar?" Ella bufa, rodando sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que le acaricia distraídamente la quijada a Kakashi. Él no intenta empujarla ni nada, demasiado ocupado observando su rostro.

"Odiaba a mi padre. Él me torturó. Me lastimó… yo… no podía morir por su culpa". Susurro, sus ojos se nublaron. "¿Qué tal si solamente volvía a despertar? ¿Y si seguía pasando? ¡No quería ser lastimada! No…"

"¡Sensei!" Kabuto tomó un paso hacia adelante, pero Yamato la alcanzó primero, poniendo una mano en su hombro y apretándolo.

"Tranquilízate madre". El gemido de dolor, que se le escapó a Kakashi, valió tanto la pena.

"Si lo odiabas tanto, ¿por qué te importa tanto que lo haya matado?" Pregunta Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que Karin cuidadosamente da un paso hacia atrás con los ojos entrecerrados . Kama inclinó su cabeza, confusión en su rostro. Volteó el rostro para mirarlos, aún cerca de Kakashi, pero sin seguir tocándolo.

"¿Por qué querría a mi papi muerto?" Le pregunta, en una voz infantil. Su mente aún atrapada en una pesadilla, mientras que Yamato y Kabuto se movían a sus lados, dejándola en medio de ellos. "Amo a mi papi".

"Pero, ¿Pensé que lo odiabas?" No evitar preguntar, Naruto. Su carcajada sonó vacía.

"Lo ame, tanto como le temía. Le temía tanto como lo odiaba. Lo odiaba… pero lo amaba". Susurro, observando al grupo. "No lo podía lastimar… así que me enfoque en los verdaderos monstruos. Konoha. Ellos me dejaron con un monstruo". Gruño, mirándonos ferozmente. "¡Ellos me dejaron con un monstruo y no se dieron cuenta de lo que él me hizo!" Ella río aún más. "Solamente les regrese el favor".

"Kama… Kama si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera hecho algo. Te hubiera salvado…" Kakashi sonaba dolido mientras la mirada, acercándose a tocarla, pero deteniéndose, como si estuviera asustado de romperla. Tratando de alcanzarla, aún después de lo que le había dicho. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho.

Que pena que esa parte de su corazón murió hace largo tiempo.

"¿Como que? ¿Un héroe?" Ella le gruñe. "Una nueva noticia, héroes no existen. Sólo son los monstruos más fuertes".

"¡Eres una mentirosa!" Gritó Naruto. Ella se ríe.

"Tu propio padre sello a un demonio dentro de ti, aún así todos piensan que el es un héroe. Sin embargo, él era un monstruo. ¡Te lastimó y nisiquiera lo ves!" Le dice con la mirada vacía.

"También soy un monstruo, pero al menos no lo escondo detrás de bonitas palabras como un héroe".

**...o...O...o…**

Ella se compadece de Naruto. Él es un monstruo al igual que ella, pero está tan ciego a la verdadera naturaleza de los monstruos, que no se da cuenta que lo están tocando como un tambor.

**...o...O...o…**

Sasuke logró escaparse de nuevo, para su ira. Lo mataría y se burlaría en su cara acerca de la verdad mientras estuviera muriendo. Lo mataría por haber asesinado a su padre.

La única cosa buena era que había logrado plantar una semilla de duda en la mente de Kakashi y romperlo un poco más.

**...o...O...o…**

"Tu puntería apesta". Remarca Kama, mientras se mueve alrededor de Itachi, quien gruñe sin palabras. "¿Por qué tan serio?" Le pregunta sonriendo.

"Intentaste matar a mi hermano".

"Tu hermano mató a mi padre".

"Tu odiabas…" Se mueve, empujando al chico furioso contra la pared. Inclinándose hacia él, le sisea en el oído.

"Puede que haya odiado a Orochimaru… Pero también lo amaba con la misma intensidad". Le respondió Kama, al mismo tiempo que se enderezaba, observando a Itachi. "Él era mi padre. Creo que estás familiarizado con el concepto de amar a tu familia, ¿o me equivoco?"

**...o...O...o…**

"¡Le dije a Kakashi que te traería a casa!" Le grita Naruto, mientras la encara. Ella bufa, rodando sus ojos.

"Oh, ¿cómo un héroe?" Se burla rodeándolo. "¿Cuándo crecerás y te darás cuenta que todos somos monstruos aquí?"

"¡Usted no es un monstruo, Kama-san! Sólo es una mujer herida". Le responde. Su carcajada es ruidosa y fuerte, la cual lo hace estremecerse un poco.

"Oh, Naruto. Estas tan… enamorado de la idea de que puedes ser algo más, algo distinto a lo que eres". Ella se mueve, su boca en su oído y sus brazos atrapados detrás de él. "Eres un monstruo, al igual que yo".

"¡No soy un monstruo!" Le gruñe en respuesta, tratando de liberarse.

"Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Así que matar es el trabajo de un héroe? ¿Lastimar personas? ¿Asesinarlos? ¿Cuántas personas han perecido por tus manos, personas que pudieron haber vivido?"

"¡No soy un monstruo!"

"Tienes un demonio sellado dentro de ti. Diría que eso te hace un monstruo por defecto". Ronronea, antes de dejarlo ir. Se aleja, ojos redondeados y cara pálida. "Te jodieron, al igual que a mi. Fuiste odiado, lastimado, pero te vendieron la mentira. Te dijeron que podrías ser un héroe".

"¡Lo soy!"

"No, sólo eres un monstruo más grande". Desaparece, sonriendole a la cara.

Oh, qué divertido era esto.

**...o...O...o…**

"Madre…" Pregunta Yamato, mientras se pone de pie, temblando, enfrente de otro grupo de ninjas de Konoha.

Honestamente, es como si la acosaran o algo. ¿No deberían de estar tratando de detener a Tobito? O cual sea el nombre por el que va ahora.

"¿Si, cariño?"

"¿No soy tu ahijado… cierto?" Su voz tan suave, tan baja.

"¡Claro que lo eres!" Ella lo pone en un genjutsu, mientras Kabuto se queda atrás, pero no funciona. Qué mie…

"¡Mentirosa!" Grita Yamato, su rostro furioso. "¡Lo se todo ahora!" Nota a Kakashi parado detrás de él y su cara se contorsiona. Una pequeña parte de ella se pregunta porqué lo hizo. Todo lo que quería era tener su propio hijo. Todo lo que quería era un bebé, pero ella ignora esa parte.

"¿Y luego? ¿Te di una mejor vida, no es así?" Le reclama. "Te rescate del laboratorio. Te ayude a alcanzar tu máximo potencial. Soy tu madre…"

"¿Tienes algún sentimiento maternal hacia mi?"

"No". Le responde. Por un segundo la esquina de su corazón que ama a su padre, que ama a Kakashi, que amaba a su bebé y aulló en dolor cuando lo perdió, le grita que está mintiendo, pero la ignora. "Pero soy la cosa más cercana que tienes. Así que… ¿vas a traicionarme? Te hice lo que eres. ¿Me vas a pagar de esta forma?"

Un árbol trata de empalarla y sabe su respuesta. Maldito mocoso, debió de haberle quebrado cuello cuando era un bebé y haber terminado con todo.

Una parte de ella suspira en alivio. Él no caminara su camino nunca más.

Escucha acerca de Yamato, mientras caza a Sasuke y lidia con el Akatsuki. Hidan muere junto a Kakuzu, por su culpa… no le interesa.

Tobito está enloqueciendo, nervioso y preocupado, mientras Kama tiene el placer de ayudar a matar a Jiraiya, quien aparece en Rain un día.

"Lo siento". Es la última cosa que le dice antes de caer en el océano.

"¿Un poco demasiado tarde, no lo crees?" Le pregunta al mar ante de irse con Kabuto. Es hora de volver a cazar.

**...o...O...o…**

Está muerto. Él maldito mocoso que mató a su padre murió a sus manos. Lo cacho justo en el momento que mato a Itachi, apuñalandolo justo a través del abdomen, mientras que miraba a su hermano en shock.

"Lo triste es que le habían ordenado que los matara o tu morirías". Le siseo al oído, al mismo tiempo que se ahogaba. "¿Divertido, no es así?" Lo asesina y sabe que ahora Tobito estará en busca de su sangre.

Se marcha con Kabuto, dejando atrás sólo un anillo.

Y una nota mental de disculpa a su amigo, quien había ayudado a transformar en un monstruo. Estaba un poco apenada de que sus planes no funcionarán, pero ella había capturado al mocoso primero.

**...o...O...o…**

Años después, un niño rubio con ojos claros está parado enfrente de una bonita mujer con cabello azabache y marcas púrpuras. Un hombre de cabello plateado a su lado, ajustando sus lentes.

"¡Mi papi es un héroe! ¡Él es el Hokage!" Le anuncia el niño, luciendo enojado. "Me rescatara". La risa proveniente de la mujer lo hace estremecerse hasta el hueso.

"Oh, niño patético". Dice la mujer, antes de moverse, una daga en el abdomen del mocoso.

"No existen los héroes".

**...o...O...o…**

Ahora es cazada como un animal, corriendo de un lugar a otro. Kakashi y Yamato a la cabeza, rastreandola. Naruto está en Konoha, esperando para matarla, pero siendo incapaz de hacerlo, ya que no puede dejar la aldea, por algo tan simple, como cazar a un criminal.

Aún y si ella es considerada una clase S.

Le ordena a Kabuto que se marche, dejándolo con su técnica de cambiar de cuerpos. Lo ayudó un vez, ahora es el momento de que él sea el gran y malvado monstruo.

**...o...O...o…**

Ella mata a Kakashi, los dos luchando, suficientemente apropiado, donde ella lo engañó a que pensara que Rin era un espía tantos años atrás. Lo apuñala justo a través del corazón y mira como su sangre se mezcla con la lluvia.

Ella es apuñalada un minuto después, justo en la espalda. Se gira para mirar a un rubio conocido detrás de ella. Se carcajea rotamente mientras cae de rodillas. Se le había acabado el chakra, no podía producir nada más. No que importara mucho, el cuerpo la estaba rechazando de todas maneras, había pasado mucho tiempo en el.

"Puede que me hayas matado, pero todo lo que eres es un monstruo". Le remarcó mientras moría, sangre vertiendo de su abdomen y encharcándose alrededor de ella bajo la lluvia. "¿Cuántos has matado, cuántas vidas inocentes has arruinado… cuántas personas están muertas por tu culpa?"

Namikaze-Hyuuga Naruto, el séptimo Hokage, observa a la mujer que nunca tuvo un héroe que la salvará. Quién nunca tuvo a nadie que la ayudara; quien se convirtió en algo tan roto y retorcido, ella quien se convirtió en un monstruo como su padre para poder escapar de su sombra.

"Estas equivocada. Es sólo que algunas veces llegan demasiado tarde". Le respondió. "Él héroe para el monstruo de tu padre no nació hasta… hasta que fue demasiado tarde para ti".

"Y el héroe para mi monstruo llegó un poco tarde también". Se río un poco, tosiendo sangre. "Sigo diciendo que 'héroe' es sólo un nombre bonito para un monstruo".

"Si, lo es". Afirmó, sorprendiendo a la mujer. "Pero nosotros somos del buen tipo. Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros y los monstruos regulares". Ella estudió su rostro, antes de reír una última vez.

"Si… bueno, te veo en el infierno". Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de cerrar sus ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No existen los héroes, sólo monstruos. Al final, el monstruo más poderoso es el que se mantiene en la cima. Ella era un monstruo masacrado por otro monstruo.

Al menos era del buen tipo.


End file.
